Welcome Of Wings
by Elsa the Night Fury
Summary: (Sequel to Christmas and Mating Season) After Toothless discovers the island of Night Furies, he notices there's only four days left for him to find a mate. In the meantime, Toothless meets a Night Fury named Aida, who introduces him to her best friend, Cherry. When Toothless meets Cherry's parents, they all learn that Toothless isn't just a visitor. He had a family all this time.
1. Prologue

Toothless dive-bombed into the water, sending droplets of water flying everywhere. The perfect temperature of the water was relaxing, and the Night Fury caught up with Cherry and Aida, who were floating upside down in the water, slowly sinking downwards.

**Dragonese**:

Cherry stretched in the water, spreading her wings wide open, and her right wing brushed against Toothless' snout.

"Mmm, this feels good," Aida remarked, rubbing her scales on her front arms with her talons and paws.

Cherry turned upright and dog paddled to stay afloat. She sneezed and bubbles floated out of her mouth, and she giggled.

"Hey, I have an idea," she spoke to the other two Night Furies. They looked at her.

"Let's have a race underwater and see who swims the fastest."

They all agreed to do a race and they all lined up.

"The finish line is by those rocks," Aida pointed with her talon, and about twenty feet away was a pile of rocks on the wet sand.

"Ready, get set, go!" Toothless announced, and they all swam as hard as they could.

First in place was Cherry. Second in place was Aida, and third in place was Toothless.

Toothless kicked his legs harder, his tail swimming up and down for balance, also his head as well.

The last dragon's head was almost past Aida's, then a few moments later Toothless reached second place.

Toothless was now up to Cherry's head, and he kicked his legs even harder.

Then, Toothless was the first one to reach the rocks.

Relaxing his limbs, he shouted out,

"I won!"

"I'm second," Cherry exclaimed.

"And I'm third, as always," Aida said, gloomily.

All three Night Furies swam up to the surface and their snouts popped out of the water, and their set of lungs started working.

"Now what?" Toothless asked, tilting his head.

"Ooo! I know! I will introduce you to my parents!" Cherry exclaimed.

"Yes, that is a good idea!" Aida replied, smiling at Toothless.

The Night Fury cooed happily. "Okay," Toothless said.

"Follow me!" Cherry said, and crawled onto the sand. She flared her wings and then took off, as well as Aida, and Toothless followed them through the clouds.

A few minutes later, Cherry lands in front of a large massive cave.

"Are you the only child?" Toothless asks once he lands next to her, following her into the cave, Aida trailing next to them.

"I don't know. I'll ask my parents, though."

The cave was a little dark, but fire pits lit there way, and even if there was no light, the dragon would still be able to see, thanks to their night vision.

"Mom! Dad! We have a new visitor to the island!" Cherry called out, her tail wagging happily on the ground. Toothless strained his hearing, trying to hear Cherry's parent's noises or moving. Then, he heard heavy footsteps echo in front of them.

Cherry gestured to Toothless with her snout silently to come next to her, and he did.

The Night Fury stood up straight, wanting to look strong, not weak.

"One second, Cherry, dad's coming, as well as mom." A deep voice formed from inside the cave.

Two Night Furies, larger than the three other Night Furies, emerged from the darkness.

"Hi mom, hi dad," Cherry greeted happily, nuzzling them.

"Who is this?" Cherry's mother asked curiously, tilting her head at Toothless.

"Mom, dad, this is Toothless. Toothless, this is my mom and dad."

Suddenly, Cherry's father gasped and took a step back, his green eyes frantically looking at Toothless.

"What's wrong, honey?" Cherry's mother asked her husband.

"It can't be true…" He breathed, lowering his snout at Toothless.

"Honey," the male dad Night Fury breathed at his wife, looking up at her, disbelief in his eyes, also a hint of happiness.

"Our son is back home."


	2. Home

"Our son is back home…" Cherry's father said, and those five words echoed through Toothless' mind.

Toothless' eyes grow wide and he stares at the parents.

Cherry's mother gasps as well, and she scans Toothless.

"You're right…" She whispered, cooing happily. "It's Clyde."

"Mom? Dad?" Toothless whined, cooing like mad.

"Welcome home, Clyde," Cherry's father exclaimed.

Toothless barked and jumped towards his parents, and they opened their wings happily. Toothless cooed non-stop and nuzzled his mom and dad, and the adult Night Furies washed their son with licks.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he squealed happily, rubbing his snout against his parent's chest and belly.

"We've missed you so much," the mother said, licking his snout happily.

"Welcome home, Clyde," his dad said, purring in joy.

"I HAVE A BROTHER!" Cherry screamed, and tackled Toothless. She showered him with licks and after a few moments she hopped off of Toothless.

The happy Night Fury got onto his feet and smiled at his parents. Oh, it felt so good to see his parents. Toothless was so happy he almost peed himself, like a dog would do.

"Oh, my baby's back home," Toothless' mom said, and she licked her son's snout.

"I have so much to tell you!" Toothless announced, bouncing happily and flaring his wings. Toothless had forgotten that Aida was still there, watching him.

Dad chuckled and nuzzled Toothless. "Easy there, Clyde. There will be enough time to get to know each other again. You have gotten much bigger, I see."

"Wait, how did you know it was Clyde after all?" Mom asked, and dad tilted his head.

"Look at his scale patterns on his forehead. Most of the scales are on the left side of his snout. Same exact pattern I remember seeing on our son. And anyway, Night Furies aren't born like that, so he's special."

Toothless cooed happily and looked at his parents again. They were very large compared to Toothless. Of course, not massive dragons! They were probably two feet taller than Toothless' height.

"Come now, Clyde. We have a lot to talk about," Mom said, and she turned her black snout at Aida. "You may come and join in our welcome back home feast."

"Thank you, ma'am. I will be glad to join." Aida replied politely.

Dad gently nudged Toothless forward into the dark cave. "Come, Clyde."

The two adult Night Furies trotted deeper into the cave, Cherry bounding next to them like a baby Night Fury and Toothless, along with Aida, trailing next to them.

_I'm home. I have a sister named Cherry. I'm not the only Night Fury. I'm home. _


	3. Dragons Back On Berk

Berk was in trouble. Flurries and pounds of crystal white snow pounded the area, making it impossible to walk through without getting killed or buried in snow. Some house doors were blocked by snow as well, preventing Vikings from getting outside.

Hiccup and his father were trapped in the house.

"UGH!" Stoick screamed as he banged himself against the door. It didn't budge. Hiccup watched his father, slightly amused, by the chair, drinking a mug of hot cocoa.

"Dad," Hiccup said, bringing the mug down from his lips. "You're never going to get anywhere. The snow is blocking the door, and it'll take more then five men to push that door open."

Stoick sighed and placed his hand on the door. Turning his head towards his son, he replied,

"What do you suppose we do while the snow melts? Starve to death!?"

"Well, no," Hiccup said, rolling his eyes. "Okay, you have a point…" Hiccup finished, giving up.

"You know, if the dragons came back at this moment, I bet they'll melt this snow with their fire." Stoick concluded, taking a seat on his big, old chair.

"Yea, but dragons can't fly in the snow. Not of I heard of. I actually never saw a dragon fly in snow. So…"

Suddenly, the house shook violently, and both father and son screamed in surprise.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked, placing the mug on the floor.

"Do you hear that?" Stoick pushed away Hiccup's question, silencing them both.

They both remained silent…

Then, they heard dragon calls.

"They're back!" Hiccup cheered, and ran to the front window.

All he could see was pure white, but then, from the corner of the window, the white snow slowly disappeared, and revealed a Deadly Nadder breathing fire to melt the snow.

"They're melting the snow for us!" Stoick said, watching the snow melt from the reptile's fire.

The Deadly Nadder's full body was soon shown, and then he moved on to melt the snow from the door.

_I bet Toothless is back too_, Hiccup thought happily.

Stoick tried opening the door and it creaked forward, revealing the Deadly Nadder.

"Thank you," Hiccup thanked, and the Nadder chirped and few off.

When they looked outside, they saw tons of dragons landing back on Berk, and some were already on Berk, melting snow away from their owner's houses.

Some people had made it out of their prison house, and they were so happy to see their dragons back. But then, a new surprise came with them.

They also had babies, flapping their wings excitedly to see their parent's friends or riders.

Hiccup suddenly noticed that less snow was pouring down from the sky.

"Dad, the snow storm's over." Hiccup told his dad.

"I think you're right, son. Let's celebrate that the dragons are back. It's getting late, after all."


	4. Promise

"Toothless," Hiccup calls out, but he doesn't hear a single little Night Fury noise. Everyone else was in the Great Hall, celebrating with their dragons and getting drunk.

Hiccup was the only one who didn't have his dragon.

"Toothless!" Hiccup calls out again, scratching his neck in worry. What if something bad happened to his dragon? What if Toothless lost his way to Berk? Nah, that couldn't happen. Night Furies can track their homes easily.

Boots crunching in the snow, Hiccup walks further out into the Plaza of Berk, but sees no signs of a black dragon.

"He'll be back…" Hiccup moaned to himself. Sighing, he sat down on a rock that was cleared of snow. "He'll…be back…"

(On Island of Night Furies)

Night Furies flew across the island, seeking mates and also fighting for females.

A certain family was so excited to see their son come back home.

Toothless lay next to Cherry, and their parents were laying a few feet away from them, and Aida was in-between.

"Here, I bet you're hungry," Cherry and Toothless' mother said, and nudged a big pile of fish towards them.

Aida, Cherry, and Toothless skipped to the fish and dug their snouts into the food, eating their full.

"Clyde, why did you disappear years ago? You disappeared during Mating Season, when you were 10," Toothless' mother asked.

"Well, um, when I found a mate, Clifton pushed me off the cliff…" Toothless said anxiously. The Night Fury heard his parents growling in anger.

"We'll deal with him," Dad said, sharpening his talons on the gavel.

"What happened to you then?" Dad asked, shaking his head, his antennas perking up in thought.

"I floated away far away from home and I woke up on a stranded beach. I lived by myself for five years, killing other dragons and surviving…" (NOT OOC)

"Then," Toothless continued. He would have to say about Berk and about him and Hiccup. But how will his parents react? Would they think he betrayed the Night Fury species? Would they still want him?

"Then, when I turned 15, I found an island named Berk. Filled with Vikings."

Mom and dad growled angrily, and Toothless tilted his head at them.

"Humans…" Mom hissed. She was so disturbed by them that she stood up and flared her wings.

"You've encountered them before?" Toothless asked his parents, and they nodded.

"They are devils. Trying to get rid of us. Especially Night Furies. That's why Night Furies don't roam about, we are emotionally and physically forced to stay on this island," Dad said.

Turning his head, dad looked at Clyde. "Did they touch you? Hurt you in anyway?" He was very serious about this, Toothless thought.

"Um, not exactly, but…"

"So they did? You could have gotten yourself killed, son," dad remarked, shaking his head.

"I decided to help the other dragons attack Berk every few nights. I never showed myself and I never missed a shot. Then, one night I got shot down. I fell and I was trapped for the night."

Mom cooed sadly and angrily, feeling sorry for her son.

"Then," Toothless continued, "A Viking boy came across me. I didn't understand what he was saying, but he was aiming a knife at me. I thought I was gonna die but then he couldn't kill me. He cut the ropes off of me and I tried to fly off, but I had an injured wing, and I fell in this cove. I was trapped in it."

"That's strange… I thought humans always went for the kill. But thank goodness, Clyde," Mom said, nuzzling her son. "You are the luckiest dragon alive."

Toothless cooed happily. Before he could speak, a Night Fury call roared extremely loudly, and Aida got up onto her paws.

"Sorry, but I have to go. Mom's calling. I'll see ya later, Toothless. Bye!"

Aida took off into the air and flew down the tunnel that leads out of the cave, out to the open.

"Then, the next day, the same boy that let me free came."

Dad got up, looking annoyed. "Okay, son. I think that's enough for today. We'll talk more about it tomorrow or maybe tonight. If you want you can go out and play with your sister or just rest."

Toothless' mother got up as well.

Toothless watched them go off into the tunnel even deeper, and soon Cherry and he were all alone.

"What do you want to do?" Cherry asked happily, wagging her tail and flapping her wings, her tongue hanging freely from her jaws.

"Mom and dad don't understand…" Toothless whispered to himself. He already has a home. Berk is his home. Hiccup is probably sick from Toothless' disappearance.

Cherry stopped bouncing around and tilted her head at him.

"What don't they understand?" She asked.

Toothless glanced into her eyes. "If I tell you, you promise not to tell anyone? Especially mom and dad?"

"I promise." Cherry promised, crossing her talon on her chest where her heart is.

"Okay." Toothless replied.


	5. Very Bad

Toothless told Cherry that he was friends with the boy who shot him down. Cherry's reaction was really, really bad.

And Thor means… Very, VERY BAD…

She looked as if she was gonna tell someone Toothless' secret. Cherry roared in shock and was about to race down the tunnel to tell her parents.

Before she took a step forward Toothless pinned her onto the gravel ground and pressed both his front paws on his sister's snout to keep her from forming a word.

Cherry wriggled under her brother and tried to get out of his grip, but obviously he was stronger.

"You promised not to say a word!" Toothless hissed, and released his paws to let her speak.

"Well I wasn't expecting that!" She snarled back, and her tail flipped back and forth, trying to knock down Toothless from her wings and back.

"Fine then. If you tell them, I might either get killed, thrown off the island, or disowned by my parents. And you don't want that, do you?"

"Uh-uh," Cherry replied, and stopped moving around.

"Okay, now I'm going to get off of you. And don't go running to our parents. Got it?"

"Uh-huh."

Toothless flapped off of her and watched her get up.

She shook off the dust and dirt off from her scales. She looked at Toothless and cooed.

"Is it true?" She whispered, anxiously.

Toothless nodded. "And I'm not sure how mom and dad will react. I need to keep it a secret. I might tell Aida, but," Toothless was cut off.

"I know, I know, you like her," Cherry finished for him, smirking.

"What?" Toothless breathed, startled. "How are you sure I like her?"

"You should have seen your puberty area when you were near her. And anyway, Night Furies can sense who is perfect for whom."

"WHAT?" Toothless shouted, extremely embarrassed. He covered his private area in embarrassment.

"Why are you looking at my private for?"

"Eh, that's what we all do. That's what happens to ALL male Night Furies."

Toothless grunted and rolled his eyes. That was the most embarrassing thing Cherry had ever pointed out for Toothless in one day.


	6. Mating Tips

**Dragonese**:

"You know…" Cherry said after she told Toothless' the embarrassing thing about him.

"I think you should spend time with Aida. That way when she's ready, she can let you know that she's allowing you to mate with her," Cherry finished, stretching her wings against the gravel walls.

"So, um, she just tells me, 'I'm ready to mate, Toothless?'" Toothless restated, tilting his head at his sis.

His sister nodded. "And then you rub yourself against her, and then mate, if you know what I mean," Cherry said again, smirking.

"Okay, thanks for that," Toothless replied, taking a deep sigh.

"No problem. If you have any questions about mating, just ask your sis, me!" Cherry informed, raising a hind leg and scratching behind her ear like a puppy.

Toothless shook his head in disbelief. Who'd know that your sister would be giving you mating tips?"


	7. Ready

It was midnight on the dot, and all the Night Furies were asleep. Well, not _exactly _all of them were asleep. Probably around twenty pairs of Night Furies were still awake. _SOME_, some were even mating right now, in the middle of the night.

Toothless and Cherry were tangled up together, snoring and dreaming in their sleep. Toothless' snout was in the direction of the exit of the cave, his black eyelids closed and his chest rising up and down calmly.

Suddenly, Toothless' ears perked up, twitching oddly. The sleeping Night Fury shuffles a little bit, and then his eyelids opened, revealing his sleepy eyes. The reptile yawns and he glances out of the cave. He heard something, that's what his ears had sensed.

The reptile turns his head towards his sister. She was sound asleep, tangled in Toothless' tail. The awake dragon slowly got onto his front paws, then onto his back paws. Carefully ever so, Toothless slightly pulled his tail forward, and his black slim tail untangled itself from Cherry.

Taking a deep sigh, Toothless stretched, and then he paddled over to the exit of the cave.

The midnight sky was darker as ever, bright, yellow shiny stars illuminating the island. The milky moon shone its milky bright light down on the water, reflections shimmering against the surface of the ocean, and also illuminating the island.

The sound of a heart slowly and calmly beating made its way towards Toothless' ears. The reptile twitched his ears, and started to follow the beat. Digging through some bushes, the Night Fury cleared his path, the sound getting gently louder by the second.

Once the bushes were out of the way, Toothless saw Aida lying down by a patch of grass, and her head was resting on her paws. Her ears perked up and she turned her head towards Toothless, a little startled that he showed up.

She smiled and greeted,

"Hi Toothless."

"Hi Aida," Toothless greeted back. He wasn't sure, but he must have been blushing or something…

_Remember Cherry's tips…_ Toothless thought, just in case the moment came.

Toothless walked forward, lowering his snout and lying down next to her, making sure to keep his distance.

"How come you aren't sleeping with your family?" The female Night Fury asked, titling her head.

"I woke up because I heard something. And I heard you, so, I thought I can visit." Toothless replied, suddenly feeling…strange.

"Mmm," Aida said, agreeing with him. She stretched out her legs and arms, pressing her black wings against her back.

Toothless watched the moon reflect light against the surface of the water, trying to get rid of that _strange _feeling.

Toothless cooed and scooted a tiny bit away from Aida.

_Cherry didn't explain this part of mating at all…_ Toothless thought, raising his leg and looking at his private part. Now crept out, Toothless looked away.

"So," Aida said, closing her eyes, "did you find a mate yet?" She asked.

"Um, no…" Toothless said back, looking at Aida's body. She was slightly smaller than Toothless. Perfect for a mating session, at least. It'll be easier for Toothless to do his part.

"Me neither." As if sensing something and realizing something, Aida curiously raised her head and looked at Toothless. She scanned the male's body and got onto her legs, taking a peek at him.

Trying not to look scared or weak or nervous, Toothless avoided looking at her eyes as she went over to his lower half.

_She's going to see it, she's going to see my private alright, _Toothless said, half excited and half scared.

"You look strong," Aida pointed out, sniffing Toothless.

Staying silent, Toothless watch Aida flare out her wings.

She nodded her head, and Toothless walked over to her.

"Do you want to mate?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Um, uh, um," Toothless startled, his brain struggling on what to say to that.

Toothless nodded.

Aida shook her head and prepared herself, and Toothless watched her.

Toothless and Aida were ready to mate.

**Author's Note: Attention! I will post a separate story that will be about Toothless and Aida mating. This will be my first time writing a sex story, I guess. You DON'T HAVE TO READ IT! I repeat, DON'T READ IT IF YOU'RE TOO YOUNG OR YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE TO DO IT! Please, I don't want anyone to get angry at me and stop reading my stories, I want EVERYONE to be happy and feel comfortable. I am doing this because I thought it was a good idea if people want to know what happened between these two. So, read at your own risk. I will be using sex words I THINK and I will try to be very descriptive. Take this as a warning, okay? Don't read it and then post a review saying "WHY DID YOU MAKE THIS, I DID'NT WANT TO READ THIS!" Please don't. People who want to read it will read it. Thank you for reading this. **


	8. Giggling

The sun rose brightly over the horizon, letting life on the island walk around, being able to see where they're going.

Cherry stretched happily, rolling onto her back and wings, getting the sleep out of her body. Rolling back onto her belly, she still was in a sleeping position. She imagined her brother sleeping next to her, and she opened one sleepy eye open, then closed it back again.

Suddenly, Cherry opened her eyes in confusion and perked her head up, looking in the direction where her brother would be sleeping.

He wasn't sleeping there.

"Clyde? I-I mean, Toothless?" She whispered, glancing around the cave for any sign of her brother. The black reptile got up onto her tired legs, and she forced her body to search for him instead of lazily being asleep. The female dragon stepped out of the cave and her ears twitched, trying to hear any type of noise.

Then she heard heartbeats. Two of them. She trotted towards the sound and ducked into some bushes, the sound getting louder by the second.

Then, she saw Toothless and Aida. Toothless was lying on top of her, as if he was going to mate. But he wasn't. Cherry made a big, big smile and watched them.

Then, a smell met her nose. It smelled like…sperm? The sister Night Fury tilted her head and saw on the grass what she guessed.

_You did it, Clyde. Congrats. I hoped you had FUN! _

Not wanting to be noticed, the female Night Fury backed away from the two lovers, and ran back towards her cave, giggling.


	9. Help

Toothless rolled over, off of Aida and nuzzled her. Both Night Furies cuddled together, the sun heating their scales.

After a few moments, Toothless got annoyed by the sun's heat and got onto his feet. His bottom ached from last night and his body was exhausted from mounting her. The reptile yawned and with his eyes closed, he stretched and rubbed Aida, trying to wake her up.

"Mmm?" She hummed in annoyance, unhappy that she was awakened. She opened her eyes and looked at her mate, who tilted his head.

"Let's go somewhere else, come on," Toothless said, nudging Aida's belly. The female dragon rolled onto her paws and stood up, but then she fell quickly.

"Ow," she mumbled, placing her head on the grass.

"Why did you fall, what's wrong?" Toothless asked worryingly, eyeing her legs.

"I can't walk because of last night. My waist hurts," she complained, her wings dropping.

"Oh, okay. Well, I have to go to my parents now. I don't want them to know I left without letting them know I did."

"Okay," Aida replied, nodding her head.

Toothless turned his snout away from her and walked into the bushes, and his home came into view.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

An extremely high-pitched scream meets Toothless' ears, causing the Night Fury to jump in surprise and fear.

"What was that?!" Toothless asked, turning his head right and left, searching for the source of the scream.

"MOM! DAD! TOOTHLESS! HELP!" It was there again.

Oh no. Cherry.


	10. Surrounded

**Dragonese**:

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," hissed Clifton, baring his teeth at his victim.

Cherry trembled in fear and tucked her tail under her back legs, her wings pressed tightly against her back. Her eyes were wide with fear as she watched Clifton take threatening steps towards her.

And helping Clifton was two other Night Furies. One had a nasty scar on his snout, starting from his eye and ending at his nose. The color of the reptile was a deep, dark blue, almost so dark that it was black. The other Night Fury was the same height, a little meatier than Clifton, black as midnight and with a torn wing.

Cherry was surrounded by them, with no where to hide or run.

"Aww, guys, look at the poor dragon tremble in freight," Clifton pointed out, and his friends chuckled, hissing at her.

"You know," the Night Fury with the scar mentioned, "if you were an actually cherry, I would gobble you up, reptile," he said to Cherry.

The three Night Furies spat insults at Cherry. Each time they threw an insult at her, Cherry would wince and her feelings would be hurt, and now she was very close to crying in front of them.

"L-l-leave me a-alone!" She tried, pressing her antennas flat on her head. She shrunk every time they said something or hissed, and she was scared to death.

"Stop," Cherry cried, a tear running down her snout, and she glanced at Clifton.

The bully growled and was five feet away from the female. He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm only doing this so I can kill your brother. And add that to my list, will you: And kill you!"

Clifton raised a paw, talons outstretched. They slashed onto Cherry's snout, and she screamed in agony.

Tears rolled down her snout and she cried for her parents.

The bully clamped his jaws around Cherry's neck, and did the same thing he did to Toothless, as well as the Monstrous Nightmare did to him.

He yanked on the female's neck and she fell forward, and the bully shook his head back and forth violently, dragging the poor creature.

She hissed in agony and was thrown back, and the other two Night Furies surrounded her dropped body.

"Injure her," Clifton snarled loudly, and the other two dragons obeyed.

Both Night Furies clawed and scratched her scales, ripping her skin.

Clifton stepped slowly back, and for the last hit be held Cherry's right paw in his mouth. He turned his head around, and a loud crack came from her paw.

There, now she can't escape and walk anymore. Cherry howled in pain, burning sensations running up her body, and even more pain submerged when she heard a crack come from her right paw, and it hurt so much she saw colors.

"You can stop now," Clifton said, and went back towards Cherry.

The two Night Furies stopped destroying her and stepped back.

Clifton narrowed his eyes and crawled on top of the female dragon.

Cherry howled at the increased pressure being put atop of her, crushing her body slowly.

"Mom…." She whispered.

Angrily, Clifton stomped one foot on her snout, and she whimpered in pain.

"Your brother will be here any moment now, begging me to release you," he whispered harshly, even though it could be heard from the other Night Furies helping him.

"And both of you will die together."


	11. Eplogue

(Huff, huff, huff,)

A black figure runs as fast as it can, breathing rapidly, needing air.

Toothless narrows his eyes as he locates Cherry, knowing that she's in danger. Stomping his feet on the ground, Toothless suddenly remembers that if he flies he can get there quicker. And that he could probably spot Cherry more easily.

Toothless took one more step of running and leaped into the air, spreading his wings and taking flight. He flaps his gigantic wings and moves upwards into the sky. The male reptile scans the ground from high above, for any sign of his sister.

Then, he saw two Night Furies and…Clifton. At first, he didn't notice Cherry because Clifton was on top of her.

Landing, Toothless growled.

"Where is she!?" He hissed, narrowing his eyes.

Chuckling, Clifton moves himself out of the way and reveals Cherry, all bloody and wounded.

"Cherry!" Her brother breathed eyes wide at his sis.

"I'm so sorry, Clyde, but I guess you're both gonna die today," Clyde hissed, and then at the same time another high-pitched scream echoed.

Toothless turned his head to see Aida being dragged out from some bushes, held in the jaws of three _other _Night Furies.

"Toothless!" She screamed in horror, and the Night Furies climbed on her, pinning her down.

"Or shall I say," Clifton mentioned, "all three of you are going to die."

"Why are you doing this?" Toothless hissed, watching Clifton crawl off of Cherry's limp body.

"I'm doing this because I have un-finished business with you," the bully replied evilly, tapping his talons on the gravel concrete.

"Now here's the deal, Clidd-" Clifton started, but was interrupted by Toothless.

"It's Toothless, or Clyde. But NOT Clidd!"

"Whatever," Clifton continued. "We'll have a one on one battle. If you win, you can have your pathetic sister and friend back."

"Actually," one of the Night Furies shouted out, "this one," he pointed at Aida, "mated with him," he pointed at Toothless, "last night," he finished.

"How do you know?" Aida hissed angrily, snapping her jaws near tails.

"We saw you last night with him and we saw you guys do it," the Night Fury replied, the one who said Toothless mated with her.

"And," another Night Fury spoke, "you're definitely open." The Night Fury was looking at Aida's legs, peeking at her private.

"HEY!" Toothless snapped, stomping his paws. "Get away from there!"

All the Night Furies except the victims laughed.

"If _I _win," Clifton continued, smirking, "I get to kill Cherry, kill you, and I'll have my friends and I rape your girlfriend to death," he pointed at Aida.

"NO!" Both Toothless and Aida screamed, and Clifton shook his head.

"Deal? And if you refuse, I'll rape you all," Clifton hissed, smirking at Toothless.

Toothless' heart was beating quickly. He had to save his sister, he had to save hi girlfriend, and he had to save his own butt! What choice did he have?

Taking a deep sigh, Toothless stood up.

With a growl, he hissed back at Clyde, digging his talons into the soil.

"Deal."

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter! There will be an upcoming sequel! Leave reviews! Thanks! **


End file.
